You're the One That I Want
by Skye the Hedgehog
Summary: Six years into the future, Amy is rich and still desperately in love with Sonic. When one day he tells her that he's been seeing someone, she hatches up a plan to make him jealous and realize that they belong together. Please R&R! Done & REVISED *04/09*
1. Prologue

**UPDATED 22/12/08 – certain things have been corrected and/or re-written to what I believe is better**

**-Okay, good. I do not own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles etc. They belong to Sega. But later in the story is my character. Anyway, here's my story. Enjoy-**

Chapter 1

_Prologue (Six Years Into the Future)_

Eighteen year-old Amy Rose sung a cheery tune to herself while walking down the sidewalk, earning odd glances from people as she passed by them. She could hardly believe the luck that she'd had in the past few days…

**-Flashback-**

"Congratulations, Ms. Rose! You have won the Annual Station Square Lottery!" a stout man in a tacky suit informed Amy as she left a corner store, catching her off-guard.

"W-WHAT?! I DID?!" Amy screamed, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Absolutely!" The man half-turned to a cameraman, who was supposed to be filming Amy's reaction to the news, beside him. "This _is_ Amy Rose, _right_?"

The cameraman nodded his head quickly, and the man faced Amy again with a painfully wide grin.

"I-I don't know what to say," Amy answered, happy tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I must be dreaming! I mean, what are the chances that I'd ACTUALLY win the lottery? Me – Amy Rose!"

The man put his arm around Amy. "Anything is possible, sweetheart! Would you like to know how much you've won?"

Amy clasped her shaking hands together and mouthed "yes".

"You've won…" The man paused to take out a slip of paper from his pocket and glance at it. "…A grand total of five million dollars! Ka-ching!"

Amy collapsed into the man, who caught her fall. "F-F-Five million dollars! This is insane!"

The man patted her arm, and then looked directly into the camera with his unfaltering smile. "Why, she's practically passed out from the excitement!" He chuckled. "We'll be right back after these commercials."

**-End Flashback-**

Amy stopped a few steps away from an alley. "That was the best day of my life," she sighed happily. "Well, the second-best day…the best day of my life will always be the day I first met Sonic. Speaking of which, I wonder where he is. I haven't seen him around lately."

Suddenly she overheard voices coming from the alley near her, and Amy couldn't help but listen to them. "Hmm…that kind of sounds like Sonic's voice…" Her brow creased. "What would he be doing, sneaking around in some dark alley?" Unable to restrain herself, Amy peeked into the alley, plagued with curiosity.

She spotted Sonic with his back to her about ten feet away, hand waving to someone further back.

"Okay, I'll catch you later!" he called.

"Sonic," Amy blurted out.

"Huh?" Sonic turned his body around and spotted her. "Oh, hey there, Amy."

Amy stepped into the alley, her hands folded in front of her chest. "Long time no see. Who was that you were talking to?"

"Oh, just a friend," Sonic told her.

Amy raised her eyebrow at him, prompting Sonic to roll his eyes.

"A _guy_ friend," he elaborated.

She smiled at him, slightly relieved. "That's nice. Listen – what do you say we go for a walk to catch up on things? I mean-"

"I'd love to, Amy, but I don't think now's a good time." Sonic shrugged apologetically. "I sort of have something of a previous engagement. I hope you understand."

Amy put her hands on her hips. "With your friend?"

"No…with a girl."

**-Hope you liked that, sorry all you SonAmy fans but this was what I thought up. I want at least 3 reviews before making another chapter ;-)**


	2. The Plan

**UPDATED 22/12/08 – certain things have been corrected and/or re-written to what I believe is better**

**-Here is Chapter 2, thanks for all your reviews ;-) Hope you like it-**

Chapter 2

_The Plan_

"A girl! Really." Amy's gaze turned razor-sharp. "Well, tell me about her: what's her name, how'd you guys meet…"

"Why are you interested all of a sudden?" Sonic inquired, feeling uncomfortable. "You weren't like this when I told you about my guy friend."

"Well…" Amy couldn't really answer that to his face. _How about because I'm hopelessly in love with you, and I'd like to know everything about this girl you're dating so I can prove to you that I'm better for you than she is? _she thought.

Sonic didn't wait for her to give him a proper answer. "Anyway, I prefer to respect the privacy of the girl I'm seeing and keep the details of our relationship to myself."

"Even to me – one of your oldest and best friends?" she pushed.

"Sorry," he offered. "It's just how I am."

"I bet you would tell Tails or Knuckles," Amy accused him, a little harshly. "You never hide anything from them!"

"Amy, I can assure you that they won't be hearing anything from me either. Alright? You need to calm down."

"Calm? I am calm!" She jabbed a finger at him. "I can't believe you'd be so incredibly self-absorbed as to think that I wouldn't be calm if I ever found out that you were dating somebody!"

Now Sonic raised his eyebrow at her as her voice reached near-hysteria.

"All this saving the world business has completely gone to your head and inflated your ego! You need to be taken down a notch, that's what I think! I mean, seriously!" Amy threw her arms up in the air.

"Amy," Sonic interrupted her ranting. "I can't say I know why you're acting like this, but I didn't mean to offend you." He hesitated before putting his hand on her shoulder.

Amy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Then she blew it out, and looked into Sonic's eyes. "It's just…the way you're hiding this from me, I can't help but wonder if the person you're seeing is Sally, or-"

"It's not Sally or anyone you've met…"

"Thank _God_," Amy muttered.

"…yet," Sonic finished. "And I say yet because…well…I'd like you and the others to meet her soon. We've been dating for a few months, after all."

She flinched at the 'months' part, but managed to put on a smile for him. "I'm sure we'll get along great." _Wow…did that sound as phoney out-loud as it did in my head?_

Sonic returned the smile, and he leaned in to hug her. "There's the positive Amy Rose that I know and love."

Amy sighed and was just wrapping her arms around him when Sonic's wristwatch began to make beeping noises. He pulled away from her and peered down at it. "Darn. I'm late."

She sighed. "Better go, then."

Sonic nodded. "It was great seeing you, Amy. We'll have to go grab a coffee or something sometime." Then he sped off in a gust of wind, leaving Amy by herself.

She leaned against the alley wall weakly, the façade that she had put on in front of Sonic gone. Thoughts swirled in her head. Sonic with another girl…Sonic _kissing_ another girl…it was too hard to fathom. It was supposed to be Sonic with Amy, Sonic kissing Amy! How was this possible? They were simply _meant to be_!

Amy left the alley and returned to the busy sidewalk angrily, her face a new shade of cherry-red and her green eyes dark. "Sonic has sure got nerve," she growled quietly. "First he tells me that he's got a date with some hussy, then he pretends not to know about my feelings for him!" Her hands tightened into fists at her sides. "I have to show him what this is like…I have to make him feel what I feel at this moment…but how?" Amy looked up at the sky, as if the answer was written up there somewhere.

_Wait. _Out of nowhere, an idea struck her like a bolt of lightning. _What if I made him…jealous? Yes…jealousy! _"That's what I'll do." A devilish smirk crossed Amy's lips. "I'll get him nice and jealous, and he'll realize – finally – that he can't live without me! It's perfect, absolutely perfect."

And now to get a date with another guy.

**-Okay, done. I want at least 3 more reviews before I update-**


	3. Enter Jake

**UPDATED 22/12/08 – certain things have been corrected and/or re-written to what I believe is better**

**-Here's Chapter 3. You guys earned it by reviewing my previous chapters. So, enjoy ;-)**

Chapter 3

_Enter Jake_

Amy returned to her apartment and plopped down on her couch, phone in hand. "Let's see…who do I know who is willing to go out with me a few times to make Sonic jealous?" She frowned, considering her options. "I guess the only guys available for the job are Shadow and Knuckles. I don't think either of them is particularly eager to do a favour for me." She sighed. "Oh well – here goes nothing." Amy punched in Shadow's cell phone number with her index finger. The phone line had rung three times before someone picked it up.

"…" Silence on the other end.

"Uh…hello? Is someone there?" Amy asked.

"…Hello?" a deep voice replied.

_There's Shadow, _Amy thought."Good."

"Amy, is that you?"

"Yes, Shadow, it's me. How are you doing?"

"Relatively well, thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm great."

"Good. So…why are you calling, Amy?"

"Well," Amy started. "This may sound a bit strange, but I need you to do me a favour: I need you to go out with me."

Shadow sucked in a breath through his teeth.

_Uh oh. _"Hear me out! It-it's an emergency!" Amy insisted.

"Oh, really? How so?" He sounded mildly amused.

"I…have to make Sonic jealous."

"Figures."

"Please, Shadow! I wouldn't ask if it didn't mean a lot to me!"

"Amy, I prefer to not get involved with that sort of thing. You know that," Shadow said.

"But-"

"My apologies." He hung up the phone.

Amy bit her lip. One down, one to go. With considerably less confidence, she dialled Knuckles' cell phone number. This time someone picked up the phone almost immediately.

"Hello?" Knuckles answered with what seemed like impatience. He must have been in a hurry of some sort.

"Hi there. Knuckles?"

"Amy?"

"Yep."

"Not to sound rude, but I sort of have to cut to the chase: why are you calling me up?"

This probably wasn't going to sound any better with Knuckles than it did with Shadow. "I need you to take me out on a date."

"Amy, I'm supposed to be on my way to meet a date of _mine_ right now…"

Amy was surprised. "Oh, I see…wait, who are you dating, Knuckles?"

"Uh…"

She laughed, picturing him blushing and sweating at her question. "Hmm?"

"Alright, alright. It's Rouge. Happy?" he told her.

"I knew that you two would get together eventually," Amy remarked, teasing.

"Listen, Amy, ask Tails…someone…ANYONE…just not me. I really have to run."

Another rejection. "I understand, Knuckles."

"If I had time, maybe I would have been able to help you out. But not now," Knuckles offered.

"Okay."

"Ugh, she's probably gonna yell at me for being late…whatever. Talk to you later, Amy."

"G'bye."

This time Amy clicked the phone off. "Tails is way too young. I'm out of candidates," she mumbled, uncurling herself from her spot on her couch and getting to her feet. "What to do, what to do. Maybe some tea will help me think better."

Amy stood on the tips of her toes to open up her cupboard, only to discover an empty box of green tea. She groaned. "And now I have to make a trip to the grocery store. Fantastic." She snatched her pink coat from an armchair and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"This plan isn't working out," Amy admitted to herself. "I may as well quit trying to-"

SMACK!

Someone bumped into Amy head-on, knocking her to the sidewalk.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry! Here, let me help you up." A handsome hedgehog about Amy's age or a little older stood above her and offered her his hand. His fur had a silver shimmer to it, and his eyes were deep violet. His quills were slightly wild, bearing resemblance to Shadow's, and he wore expensive athletic-type shoes.

"I…um…I…" Amy stammered. It took her a moment to see his outstretched hand, and she accepted it, embarrassed.

The stranger lifted her back to her feet. "I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, it wasn't all your fault. I was distracted too," Amy assured him. "Please don't worry about it…oooh!" She grabbed her head, a splitting pain coming up all of a sudden.

"Oh, man!" the hedgehog exclaimed, sounding nervous and guilty. "What's wrong?"

"Headache," Amy responded through gritted teeth.

"I feel awful." He frowned. "Can I take you somewhere to sit until your headache wears off?"

She managed to nod her head.

The stranger took Amy's hand boldly and guided her into a nearby café. He eased her into a chair and took the one opposite her. "I don't think I introduced myself," he said sheepishly. "I'm Jake."

"Amy."

"Amy…that's a beautiful name," he mused.

"Is that a compliment, or are you trying to get into my good graces after you pushed me to the ground and possibly caused me head trauma?" Amy asked him sceptically.

"A bit of both." Jake half-smiled.

"Thought so."

– **A Few Hours Later –**

Jake had sat with Amy all throughout her headache (which, truthfully, had only lasted about twenty minutes) and even afterwards, when they got to truly talking.

However eventually, it became dark outside. Jake was the first one to notice. "Well, it's getting late, Amy. I think I should probably make my exit."

"Me too." Amy rose to her feet. "Thank you, Jake, for the coffee, the company, everything."

"No problem."

_What are you waiting for? Ask him out! _Amy's subconscious nagged at her. _You KNOW he'll do a great job of making Sonic jealous! _"Ahem, Jake?"

He looked up and met her eyes. "Yes?"

"Would you…like to call me sometime?"

"Uh, sure." Jake looked surprised, but pleased at the same time.

Amy's heart leapt. Yes! The plan was back in action! "Here's my number." She scribbled it down in pen on her napkin and slid it across the table to him.

He took the napkin in his hand and left the café.

Amy smiled. Step One of the plan was complete: find a suitor. Step Two, on the other hand, would be a little trickier: find out about Sonic's next date.

**-Hope you liked that. You guys know the drill, 3 more reviews for next update-**


	4. What Does He Think?

**UPDATED 22/12/08 – certain things have been corrected and/or re-written to what I believe is better**

**-Here's Chapter 4. A personal fave of mine, I hope you guys like it too ;-)**

Chapter 4

_What Does He Think?_

– **The Next Day –**

"Who knew Rouge could shriek that loudly?" Knuckles grumbled, scratching his head.

"Hey, she hates waiting," Sonic replied, as if Knuckles had brought it on himself.

It was noon. The two of them were headed to check out a new sandwich shop that had opened up. Sonic had wanted to just grab a chilli dog off a street vendor for lunch, but with a little arm-twisting (almost literally) from Knuckles, he had been convinced to give the sandwich shop a chance.

When they entered the shop, they discovered it was packed with people.

"A chilli dog wouldn't have been this much of a hassle," Sonic complained, observing the long line of customers waiting to purchase a sandwich.

"Shut up, will you?" Knuckles snapped. "I'm sure the wait will be worth it."

They both walked to the back of the line, Sonic dragging his heels.

"So what's happening with you and Amy?" Knuckles questioned Sonic.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday she called me on the phone to ask me for a date."

"Wow, Knuckles, I honestly had no idea." Sonic smirked.

Knuckles punched him in the arm hard. "Idiot. I don't like her that way…and I don't think she likes me that way either."

"Then why would she be calling you?"

"I don't know. What I do believe, though, is that if Amy could choose anyone to go out with, it'd be you."

Sonic made a face. "Are you sure about that? Amy's not a kid anymore – she's eighteen. Don't you think she's decided to stop chasing me by now? I mean, that kind of stuff's juvenile."

"I wouldn't say she's still chasing you exactly, but it's definitely possible that she's still in love with you," Knuckles told him.

"I thought that phase was behind us." Sonic sighed, shaking his head from side to side. "I thought she got over me."

"Maybe she has, maybe she hasn't. The only way you'll know for sure is if you straight-up ask her and address your issues." Knuckles shrugged. "…And I think we both know you're not going to do that."

"Got that right. Hey, we're almost at the front of the line."

Knuckles looked ahead. The fourth person ahead of them was at the cashier. "Wow, that went by pretty quickly." He turned back to Sonic, a smug expression on his face. "You made a big deal out of nothing."

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic snorted. "You're paying for lunch."

Knuckles glared at him. "I thought we agreed that we'd split the cost of the sandwiches, or at least pay for our own."

"You see…the problem with that is I'm broke." Sonic attempted something of a charming smile. "Of course, I know you – my good buddy – will understand my situation and not get irrationally angry."

"Ugh! Fine! But this is the last time, I mean it!"

"Thanks, Knuckles."

The two ordered and received their sandwiches, for which Knuckles paid, and made their way back outside, where they stood in front of the shop's doors.

Knuckles unwrapped the plastic wrap from his sandwich. "I hear you've been dating someone." He took a gargantuan bite out of the sandwich.

"Where did you hear that?" Sonic demanded.

"I have my sources. It's pointless denying it."

Sonic didn't say anything, unwrapping his own sandwich and digging into it.

"For how long as this new relationship been going on?"

Sonic swallowed his food down and sighed. "A few months."

"What's her name? That is…if it is a her." Knuckles grinned mischievously.

Sonic shot him a dark look. "It's a _her_, and I'm not going to tell you her name."

"I should have guessed. You've always been the secretive type."

Sonic took another bite out of his sandwich.

Knuckles finished up his lunch and tossed the plastic wrapping into a garbage can. "I should get going. See you around, Sonic."

"Later." Sonic watched Knuckles take off. Thanks to Knuckles and their conversation, Amy was on his mind. He didn't want to hurt Amy's feelings, if she still liked him, but he didn't think of her romantically. They were just friends; he was allowed to date other girls. "I hope for my sake she's over her crush on me," he mumbled. Sonic threw out his sandwich wrapping and began walking down the street.

Amy ducked behind a wall just as Sonic passed by her, saying, "The Bijou cinema better not be too crowded for my 7:00 date tonight."

"Yes…the dirt I needed." Amy waited until Sonic was a safe distance away, and then she rushed off to call Jake back about a date.

**-Here it was, Chapter 4 in all its shining glory. Maybe a little short but I didn't have more to say. I hope all you readers will review this chappie ;-)**


	5. The Info

**UPDATED 23/12/08 – certain things have been corrected and/or re-written to what I believe is better**

**-Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Sorry if I made you wait a little, anyway, here's the chapter-**

Chapter 5

_The Info_

Amy dashed into the closest telephone booth and felt her pockets. "Darn, no change." She left the booth and entered the corner store next door. "Can you give me change for this?" Amy asked the man behind the counter, slapping down a five-dollar bill.

"What would you like it in?" The man behind the counter was a bulky, bald man with a thick black handlebar moustache.

"Quarters, I guess."

He pressed a few buttons on his cash register, put the bill in, and then gathered out a handful of quarters.

Amy reached out to accept the quarters from the man's sweaty hands. "Thank you." She was about to leave when he tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, did I forget something?" Amy asked, searching the store with her eyes.

The man nodded and handed her a copy of the newspaper _The Station Square Times_.

"Whoops."

"In my store, the local newspaper is free," the man explained. "Be sure to check page 13. There's a new journalist on that page with a great column."

Amy opened up the newspaper and browsed through. "Hmm…the Station Square Hummingbirds won their latest baseball game…a new brand of cell phone is going to be released in stores soon…movie reviews…"

The man reached over and swiped the newspaper from her. He flipped the pages until he came to page 13 and then he handed it back to her, pointing out a column with one meaty finger. "Here is what I was talking about. Take a look."

Amy read the column, and then glanced at the writer's name. It said _by Jake the Hedgehog_. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Jake's a columnist!"

The man nodded again.

"But how did you know that I knew him?"

"I was going to tell you that you also left behind this." He handed Amy a piece of scrap paper with Jake's name and phone number (Amy had written down his phone number after he called her at her apartment to arrange a date) on it.

Amy's face flushed. "Thanks." She left the store, newspaper tucked under her arm, and re-entered the telephone booth. She put in the required number of quarters to gain access to the phone, and, reading off the piece of paper, dialled in his phone number. Amy waited.

"Hello?" It was Jake on the line.

"You didn't mention that you were a columnist for _The Station Square Times_."

"Ah, you saw today's paper? How'd you like it?"

"It was great…very honest and thoughtful," Amy informed him.

"I'm glad you think so. I do try."

"Anyway, I think I've settled on a good idea for our first date."

"Just tell me when and where."

Amy remembered back to what Sonic said. "The Bijou cinema at 7:00 tonight. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah, it's good. Which movie are we seeing?"

"I _think_ there's only one movie being shown there at 7:00…" Amy checked the newspaper. "Yes, it's called _Attack of the Evils_. Sounds scary."

"Cool. I'll see you at 7:00."

"Bye, Jake."

Amy put the phone back on the receiver. "Huh. The plan just might work out after all."

**-Totally short, I know. I'll make a really long one for chapter 6 at 15 reviews. Anyway, short but okay. I hope this one slightly peaked your interests-**


	6. The Dates

**UPDATED 24/12/08 – certain things have been corrected and/or re-written to what I believe is better**

**-Here's the next chappie. Before I let you guys start reading, Here are two things: One, I recently got a review about with the words 'Sonic/Amy', okay, just to be clear, this is NOT a Sonamy fic. No romance between the two, just so you guys won't get confused and two, the later character is mine only for this chappie, she is NOT one of my official fan characters ;-)**

Chapter 6

_The Dates_

It was 6:45 that night. Amy was waiting at the Bijou cinema, eyeing couples enviously as they entered the theatre without a care in the world while she stood by herself at the cinema entrance. "Where _is_ Jake?" she muttered, checking her wristwatch for the seventh time in the last five minutes. "We're going to be late and miss the previews."

"Hey, Amy!"

Amy wiped her forehead in relief and turned to see Jake rushing up to meet her, out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, Amy – my boss had suddenly decided to keep me in a little later."

"That's alright. Things happen, after all," Amy replied.

"Thanks for being so understanding." Jake smiled at her happily. "And to make up for it, I'll pay for the tickets and popcorn."

"Well, if you insist. But we have to hurry up or else we'll miss the beginning of the movie."

The two of them made their way to the ticket stand, buying two adult tickets to see _Attack of the Evils_, and then to the concession stand to pick up one large popcorn and two medium drinks; Pepsi for Jake, water for Amy.

Seconds after they sat down at their seats in the theatre, the previews started.

Amy peered subtly around at the people sitting around them – Sonic wasn't here. "Crap," she hissed under her breath.

"Did you say something, Amy?" Jake asked her in a hushed whisper as the previews continued.

"No, no," she told him quickly. "I coughed." She did a fake cough to emphasize her point. "See?"

He gave her an odd look, a little confused. "Right."

Still nervous about Sonic's absence, Amy began tapping her shoe on the ground absentmindedly.

Jake swivelled his body to face her again. "Alright, I'll bite. Is everything okay?"

"Hmm?" Amy had her fingernail in her mouth, chewing on it.

"You seem…anxious about something."

"Anxious?" she repeated innocently. "Why do you think I'm anxious?"

"Because," Jake said, "of that," pointing to her bobbing foot, "and that," motioning to the fingernail she was nibbling. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just…anxious about the movie," Amy lied convincingly. "You see…I don't usually like going to see thriller movies."

"But you were the one who chose the movie." Jake scratched his head. "I suppose we can leave the theatre if you want…"

"That's not necessary," she interrupted. "Just be prepared, though, in case I jump into your arms at any scary parts." Amy's stomach was in a knot; she hated leading him on like this, but it was essential that Jake not know about Sonic and her plan.

Jake smiled at her. "Alright. I can handle that."

The lights dimmed, signalling that the movie was about to start.

_Where in the world is he? _Amy bit her lip. _Maybe I heard him wrong…_

Then a blue blur sped through the theatre doors holding hands with a reddish-brown blur; obviously Sonic and his date had arrived. Unfortunately, they took their seats in the row closest to the movie screen, so Amy wasn't able to get a good look at him or her and vice versa; so much for making Sonic green with jealousy when he spotted Amy with another guy.

Amy cursed to herself quietly and sunk in her seat a little. She glanced sideways at Jake to see if he had noticed her; it was clear he hadn't, as his attention was now on the movie being shown. Feeling defeated by Sonic, Amy gave up and joined Jake in watching the movie.

Despite missing a few minutes of the movie trying to get a glimpse at Sonic's girlfriend, it wasn't hard to catch up on what was happening. Two teenagers – a girl and a guy – were on a plane to Brazil to go on a jungle expedition led by the guy's uncle. All seemed to be going well on the expedition, until the two teens became separated from the guy's uncle and together stumbled upon ancient ruins. They explored the ruins for a while, unaware that natives who lived in the jungle and were extremely protective of the ruins were stalking them. Eventually the natives captured them and whisked them back to their village, where they were planning to offer the kids up as a sacrifice to powerful and murderous creatures living underneath the ruins. However, when they were tied down and offered to the creatures, the guy managed to slip free. He taunted the creatures and had them chase him through the jungle, while his female friend wriggled loose from her bonds during the distraction. She ran into the jungle after the guy, and bumped into him. He said that he had lost the creatures, and it was true; after they had been exposed to above ground for that long a time, they had become rather comfortable…comfortable enough to run off and terrorize the rest of the world. Then it was up to the girl and the guy to hunt down the creatures and kill them, as they had been responsible for releasing them on civilization in the first place.

Two hours flew by, and the film finished, prompting the lights of the theatre to return. Amy stretched her arms and legs and stood up. Jake did the same.

After they left the theatre, Amy linked her arm through Jake's and looked up at him. "So…what did you think of the movie?"

"Do you really want to know?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Mmmhm."

"Well…I didn't find it scary whatsoever, the CGI was lame, the plot was predictable, and the actors overacted." Jake grinned. "All in all a good movie."

Amy laughed. "At least you're honest." She patted his arm, and then looked at her wristwatch. "Hmm…the night is still young. What do you say to dinner? On me this time."

He sighed. "I'd love to, but I have to work on a newspaper article tonight – the deadline's tomorrow."

"That's too bad." Amy frowned.

"I had a fun time tonight. Can we do this again soon?"

She nodded her head. "Absolutely. I'll see you around, Jake."

"Bye, Amy." With that, Jake was off.

Amy was about to head out herself, when:

"Hey, Ames!"

She turned around to spot Sonic coming up to her, a happy expression on his face.

"What are the odds that we would both end up at the same movie?" he said, shaking his head.

"Hmm. Small world." Amy shrugged, pretending not to care.

An attractive mahogany ferret appeared at Sonic's side. She had sparkling blue eyes, her hair tied up in a high ponytail, and she wore a white halter-top with black jeans and flat shoes. She held out a hand to Amy. "Hi there. I'm Kathryn."

"Um…I'm Amy."

Sonic shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "So, um, yes…this is Kathryn, my girlfriend."

Amy forced a friendly smile onto her face. "Of course you are. I was wondering when I would meet you."

"Well, here I am," Kathryn said. An awkward silence followed.

Amy broke it. "Sonic, I wish you could have met my date for the night."

"Your date?" Sonic was embarrassingly surprised.

"Yes, silly. Is it so hard to imagine that _I_ might be dating someone too?" She looked over at Kathryn. "His name is Jake the Hedgehog…maybe you've heard of him?"

"Oh yes! Station Square's new hip, young columnist! I'm in love with his writing," Kathryn exclaimed. "You're dating him? Wow…you're a lucky girl."

Sonic flushed and cleared his throat. "…But not as lucky as you are, babe, to be dating _me_."

Kathryn giggled girlishly. "You are _so_ full of yourself." She punched him playfully.

Amy froze. What had just happened? Had Sonic gotten _jealous_? Of _Jake_? The plan was working! She continued, "Yes, Jake is _such_ an amazing guy. He makes me laugh constantly, and he's so charming and witty, and-"

Sonic cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, he seems like a good catch. Anyway, Kathryn and I have gotta run; we're going to grab some pizza down the street."

"It was nice meeting you, Amy," Kathryn told her, letting Sonic drag her away. "Catch you later!" They disappeared from sight.

Amy smirked. Yep – that was jealousy, all right. And now that she knew it was there, she needed to make another date with Jake, as soon as possible!

**-Yea! I'm done a fairly long chapter! Yippee! Hope you liked that one! And, again, Kathryn's NOT my character, just for this story, then she's gone with the wind. I don't wanna add her to my list of characters. Anyway, please review-**


	7. Pizza And Kathryn's Theories

**UPDATED 24/12/08 – certain things have been corrected and/or re-written to what I believe is better**

**-You guys review my chapters so quickly! You're all so speedy, thanks a lot for all the tips and great reviews! Here's Chapter 7, with the dreaded Kathryn once more. She does have a good heart though ;-)**

Chapter 7

_Pizza and Kathryn's Theories_

Sonic led Kathryn to a small pizza parlour after his encounter with Amy. They settled in a booth, and he ordered a large pepperoni pizza for them to share.

"Sonic, can I ask you something?" Kathryn had a curious look on her face, and she was fidgeting with her hands.

"Yeah, sure."

"Is Amy your ex-girlfriend?"

Sonic widened his eyes, then chuckled. "Amy? Heck no! She's just an old friend of mine."

"Hmm."

"Why are you asking?"

"It just…seemed that way when you two spoke, that's all; I got that vibe."

He was hesitant for a moment, and then he spoke up. "Well…in the past, Amy made her feelings for me very obvious. She chased and followed me around all the time."

Kathryn seemed interested. "I see. _That_ clears things up…but are you sure her feelings are all 'in the past'?"

Sonic put his head on his hand. "Not you too! My pal Knuckles told me the same thing earlier today."

"Why is it so hard to believe?" she demanded.

"Because it's been six years since she was acting like she was in love with me – _six_ years! How can a person keep a crush going after six years?"

The waiter placed a piping-hot pizza in front of the two of them. "Here you are, kids. Enjoy." He returned to the kitchen.

"You can't blame Amy, though, can you? You _are_ one of the only decent guys out there," Kathryn teased Sonic.

"I can't argue with that," he admitted with an impish grin, reaching out to grab a slice of the pizza.

"…But how can we fix this?" she said more seriously. "I…don't want to hurt Amy, and I know you don't want to either…"

Sonic munched on his pizza slice, silent.

Kathryn sighed and took a slice as well. "Maybe we…" She let her sentence trail off.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Uh oh. I don't like that tone you're using. You're about to suggest to me something that I'm not going to like."

"Maybe we should put the brakes on our relationship for a while. There – I said it." Kathryn bit into her pizza.

"Put on the brakes? But Kat…" Sonic's face fell visibly. "Hasn't this been a great couple of months?"

"It has, Sonic, it really has," she replied sadly. "But if we continue on like this, knowing Amy's feelings…it would just be selfish. We have to worry about her now."

"I'm tired of worrying about her," Sonic grumbled angrily. "I've been doing that almost my whole life! Always making sure I wasn't hurting her feelings, always making sure she was safe…don't I deserve to take a break?" He squeezed her hand. "Come on, Kat."

She stared into his eyes for a minute, then leaned in and kissed him. Her arms were around his neck, holding him close to her. He reacted quickly by wrapping his hands around her waist. After about ten seconds, Kathryn pulled back, her blue eyes shiny, ending the kiss almost as soon as she had started it. "I'm sorry, Sonic. It's the right thing to do."

Sonic stroked her cheek. "I hate how much of a good person you are," he said to her softly.

Kathryn laughed, though it was a bittersweet sound. "You love that about me, too."

"True."

She pushed him away gently and gathered her coat. "Well…I guess this is goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog." Kathryn slid out of the booth.

"Only for now," he reminded her. "Only until Amy finds a way to replace me in her heart with someone else."

Kathryn nodded. "When that happens…call me. I'll be waiting."

He smiled weakly at her. "See you, Kat."

She gave him a slight wave, and then proceeded to leave the pizza parlour.

**-Aww, how cute. Wasn't Sonic being a great friend? He's helping Amy fall in love and get a boyfriend, and he broke up with Kat … Anyway, please review-**


	8. Her Plan Gets An Unexpected Turn

**UPDATED 17/04/09 – certain things have been corrected and/or re-written to what I believe is better**

**-Thanks so much for all the reviews, I love em' all! Okay, enough of the small talk, here's Chapter 8 ;-)**

Chapter 8

_Her Plan Gets an Unexpected Turn_

Two days after Amy and Jake's first initial date, she decided to call him up again, hoping to arrange another date and another "incidental" meeting with Sonic and Kathryn. Amy curled up on a love seat in her apartment and pressed her phone to her ear. "Hi, Jake," she began after she heard the phone on the other line being picked up.

"Oh, hey, Amy! How are things going with you?"

"Great! I mean…" Amy paused. "…Things are fine. You know, as usual." She didn't want to sound too chirpy or bubbly – she wanted to come off as _cool_.

"That's good."

"And yourself?"

"Eh…ever since I handed in that article that I had to leave our date early to get done – sorry again for that, by the way – things have been getting real busy over here at _The Station Square Times_, and my boss has already unloaded a ton of new assignments on me." Jake scratched his forehead. "It's been stressful, to say the least."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Amy frowned. "However, I think I have an idea to…" she struggled to find the right word,"…de-stressify you a little."

"'De-stressify'?" Jake questioned, a smile forming on his face. "Is that even a word?"

She laughed and shrugged. "I don't think so, but let's not change the topic of discussion. What do you say to dinner? Tonight."

"I say that sounds great." He reclined back in his chair. "Is there anywhere in particular you had in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of a Chinese restaurant somewhere. Unless, of course, you don't have a taste for Chinese food."

"Are you kidding? I practically _live_ on Chinese food. There's this one place near my apartment where they serve the best lemon chicken that you'll ever eat."

"Lemon chicken's my absolute favorite," Amy told him enthusiastically, forgetting all about trying to sound cool. "I'd love to try that place."

"Okay, we'll do that, then. What time should I pick you up?"

"Does 8:00 work for you?"

"Yep, 8:00 works just fine. I'll make sure my boss knows that I'm going out tonight so she won't call and nag me about anything." Jake ripped a piece of paper off the notepad on his desk, balancing his cell phone under his ear, and searched his desk for a pen. "What's your address?"

"Oh, right. You should probably know where I live if you're going to pick me up," she said, embarrassed. "My apartment building address is 1035 Weston St."

He wrote down the address and folded the paper in half, slipping in into his pocket. "Thanks. I got it."

"And about who's paying – I'd really like to, if you don't mind. You paid for everything the other night, so it's only fair."

"We could split the bill-"

"Jake, please."

"If you really want to, Amy, then I guess I can't stop you." He shook his head.

"Sorry – I'm hard-headed about this type of stuff. Anyway, I'll see you outside my apartment at 8:00."

"Alright. See you, Amy."

Amy hung her phone up on her receiver and let her head fall back, looking up at her ceiling. "Sonic is something of a _connoisseur _of Chinese food and restaurants, and he's crazy for lemon chicken, just like I am. So, if I know him well – and I do – he's probably intending on taking Kathryn out to the same Chinese restaurant." She folded her hands together on her stomach. "This is going a lot smoother than I imagined it would…"

**-Later that night …-**

Jake pulled up in front of Amy's apartment building in a modest-looking car – nothing that anyone would feel humiliated driving, but nothing flashy or awe-worthy either.

As soon as she spotted Jake, Amy waved at him, then walked over and got into his car. "Hey there, Jake!"

"Hi, Amy," Jake greeted her, turning in his seat. When he caught sight of her up close, his eyes widened a little. "Wow. You look…amazing."

She blushed deeply at his compliment. She had paired a short jean skirt and peep-toe high heels with a pretty, vibrant shirt that she had recently re-discovered in her closet after months of it being lost. She had also applied enough makeup so that her features were enhanced, without overdoing it. "Thank you."

He reluctantly swiveled his eyes back to the road ahead of him. "Shall we get going?"

Amy's stomach grumbled quietly. "You bet. I'm starved."

When they arrived at the Chinese restaurant – a small restaurant with limited seating space inside and neon signs in the windows – the man who seated them recognized Jake.

"Jake, how good it is to see you again!" he exclaimed warmly, putting a wrinkled hand on Jake's shoulder. Then the man noticed Amy. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

Jake made the introductions. "Lei, this is Amy, my date. Amy, this is Lei."

Amy held out her hand politely, which Lei accepted and shook. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lei."

"You, too, Amy." Lei leaned over to Jake and in a hushed aside told him, "This one is a keeper, Jake. I can feel it."

Jake didn't answer him, unsure of how to respond. His throat felt dry all of a sudden.

Lei placed menus into Amy's and Jake's hands. "Would you two like something to drink to start you off?"

"Could I get a Diet Coke, please?" Amy asked, surveying the menu.

"I'll have a regular Coke," Jake informed Lei, who nodded his head and hurried off to the kitchen.

Amy put her menu down on the table. "Do you want to get a few plates of different things to share?"

"Sure, that works for me. What would you like to get orders of?" Jake hardly glanced at his menu – he had been to the restaurant so many times that he knew the dishes by heart.

"Let's see…an order of lemon chicken, obviously. Hmm…an order of rice, too. Do you prefer steamed or fried?"

"Either is good. Whatever you want. I'm not picky," Jake said casually.

"If you say so. Any other dish recommendations?"

He folded his arms, resting his elbows on the table. "My personal recommendations? Well, off the top of my head, I'd say the Moo Shu pork, the Shanghai noodles, and the Cantonese chow mein."

"It's decided, then," she announced, raising her eyes from the menu. "I haven't had any of those dishes before…but I trust you, so I'm willing to try them."

Lei returned to serve them their drinks and to take their main course orders. Soon, he left them alone again.

"So, Jake, how long have you been working for the city newspaper?" Amy asked after taking a sip of her Diet Coke.

"Not very long – I started working for the newspaper just a few months ago. It's…well…the first 'real' job I've ever had," Jake replied, reaching for his own drink.

"That's exciting."

"How about you? Do you have a steady job?"

She hesitated briefly, wondering how she should answer. "Um…"

He raised his eyebrow slightly, intrigued by her sudden reluctance, as he waited for her to respond.

_May as well just get it out in the open. _"I don't need to work. I'm actually…something of a millionaire." Amy gave a bashful smile.

Jake's eyes noticeably widened. "A millionaire?"

"Yeah, I…um…recently won the Annual Station Square Lottery. Crazy, right?"

He leaned back in his chair, running both of his hands through his quills. "Wow! The odds of winning that thing are one in a million."

"Don't I know it." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I got lucky."

"No kidding!" Jake began shaking his head in disbelief, and then he stopped, having suddenly had a thought enter his mind. "If you don't mind me asking, Amy, what exactly does one DO with that kind of money?"

"Oh, the usual – hiring a staff of butlers, maids, personal chefs, and massage therapists to dote on me; buying islands out in the Caribbean; you know," Amy joked.

He chuckled at her teasing. "What, no mansion?"

"No ONE mansion," she pretended to corrected him. "I have at least a dozen mansions in various exotic locations."

"Ah. That seems sensible."

"It is, isn't it?"

"You're really living the dream."

"What can I say."

They both grinned at each other, greatly enjoying the other's company.

Just at that moment, Lei came back with five piping-hot plates of food. He set them down wherever there was space available on the table, and with a quick chiming of, "_Bon appétit!_" he disappeared once more.

"This all looks delicious," Amy commented, deeply inhaling the sweet aroma wafting off the dishes.

"Hey, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in."

**-After dinner…-**

The whole night had been like a dream; everything had gone so well. Amy had paid the bill like she had promised she would – although it prompted a millionaire-related quip from Jake – and they were now walking back to Amy's apartment building.

Amy was disappointed when her building eventually came into view, as she had been having such a fantastic time with Jake. The two of them wandered under the glow of a streetlamp, which was situated right next to the entrance steps of the building. She turned to him, biting her lip. "Well, this is my building."

He looked the building up and down, seeming as disappointed as she was that the night had reached its end, saying nothing.

Feeling both confident and painfully shy at the same time, Amy stepped closer and gave Jake a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Jake. I had a wonderful time."

He ceased staring at her building once she had kissed him, his attention immediately being drawn back to her, but she was already up the entrance steps at that point. "Goodnight, Amy," he called to her, a little flushed – embarrassingly enough – from her display of affection.

She flashed him a final smile and waved at him over her shoulder before she brought out her key and unlocked the building door, making her way inside.

The minute Amy was back in her apartment, she flopped down her bed, exhilarated from her date. "That was without a doubt one of the best dates I've ever been on!" _What about Sonic? _"Sonic? Sonic doesn't even compare to Jake!" _Are you even LISTENING to yourself?_ "What do you mean? All I'm saying is Jake is eons past Sonic. Jake is mature, intelligent, considerate, witty, and…oh my God." Amy sat up quickly, finally hearing the words that were coming out of her mouth. "I think I might be in love all over again!" _You got that right._

**-Didya all think it was cute? I hope you guys will keep reviewing! ;-)**


	9. Hoops And Keys

**-Here's another chappie, once again. I know I haven't said this in the past 7 chapters but, I do not own Sonic, Shadow etc. Sega owns them, but I do own Jake and Kathryn (who disappeared forever) ;-)**

Chapter 9

Hoops and Keys

For once, this time, Jake took Amy to a basketball game. He bought popcorn, hot dogs and pop. Once they settled into their front row seats, Amy started the conversation like always.

"Great seats, Jake! Can't believe you got these …"

At this moment, Jake was blushing from her complement and merely nodded.

Amy laughed. "Are you uptight?"

Jake was silent.

"Are you?"

"… … Yeah"

"About what?"

"My boss"

"What about him?"

Jake sighed. "I never thought this would happen …"

"What would happen?"

"I-I…"

"You can tell me anything"

"I don't want anyone else to know"

"My lips are sealed" Amy took a pretend zipper and zipped up her mouth. "So, what's up?"

"I'm close to getting fired"

Amy nearly choked on the popcorn that she was eating. "What? Why?"

"I'm usually late for work, fresh out of something to type about, and he wanted me to work late, that means break all my dates with you"

Amy never felt more unhappy in her life. "It's … me? I'm getting you fired?"

"No, he doesn't mind all that much that I'm not at my office. It's just the column"

"I see"

"…"

"Do you want me to help?"

Jake smiled at Amy. "Can you?"

"The basketball game"

Jake nodded and turned to watch the game. The score was 5 to 1, visitors in first.

"How can I write about this?" he demanded once Jake got a look at the score.

"Well, to be honest, I dunno. But you can just say how our team needs practice and stuff"

Jake frowned. "You sure everyone will read bout' that?"

Amy shrugged. "I'm not a mind reader, but I would"

"Thanks, but I need to know what the readers think"

Suddenly, there were 5 loud beeps, separately. The two hedgehogs leaned forward. The score had shot up; now it was 5 to 6.

"That help?"

"Yep!" He took a sip of his pop and a bite of his hot dog. Jake stuck his fingers in his mouth and did one of those whistles.

"Gee, I never got how to do that"

"Really? Let me show you …" Jake pointed out where the fingers should be in order to make the whistle work and when to blow. "Try"

Amy tried but ended up in a mess.

"S'okay. Some people can't do it …" 5 seconds after he spoke, the home team got a slam dunk.

Amy whistled with her fingers in her mouth.

"That was it!"

"Wha…"

"You did it"

"I … did? I did!"

"Yeah"

"Cool! Thanks!"

"No prob Ames, no prob at all"

**-After the game…-**

It was pouring outside. Jake was walking Amy, her pink purse by her side. Suddenly, a large weasel bumped into Amy.

"Oh sorry …" Amy started to apologize but the weasel was running away, something dangling in his hand. "Hmm… weird" The two teens arrived soon enough.

"Well, Amy, this is your stop"

Amy nodded and smiled. "Just gotta get my keys, thanks for the date by the way"

"Your wel-…" Jake was cut off as Amy started searching franticly. "Uh, problem?"

"My … my … purse! That jerk stole it!" Amy cried. "It had my … my … my money, my apartment keys, everything!"

The rain began to pelt and Jake shielded his eyes with his hand. "Well, we can't stay here, we'll get soaked"

"I can't stay at a hotel! My money is gone!" Amy sighed, her voice still raised.

Jake took her hand.

"Yes?"

"We need a solution"

"I remember! In case my normal key got lost, I had a double made. It's at the locksmith's"

Jake checked his watch. "It's 10:00, all the stores are closed"

Amy started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Mishaps. And the rain is pouring, it clears my mind and thoughts. Although this is a bad time, I feel like laughing"

Jake chuckled. "Yeah … the rain does clear your brain from problems"

Amy began to spin, her wet hair swaying around her delicate body. "It's … wonderful"

"…Yes"

"Dance"

"What?"

"You heard me, let's dance"

"Right, now!"

"Yep"

Jake hesitated. But he sighed and grinned. "Okay"

Amy took his hand into one of her own and put the other hand on his shoulder.

Jake put his free glove behind her waist. "But, what'll we dance to? There's no music"

"Let the rain make its own"

Jake nodded. "You're in touch with the rain, aren't you?"

Amy laughed. "I can't control the weather, but I've learned to like it"

"I guess I will now too"

"It's peaceful"

The two danced for twenty minutes until Jake finally stopped.

Amy sighed.

"You can stay the night at my apartment"

"Thanks"

Jake walked Amy to his building and they trudged up the stairs. Jake put the key in and turned it. He opened the door. "Okay, you can take the bed, I'll take the couch"

Amy nodded and walked to a comfy bed in another room. She flopped down and shut her eyes. Out of all the unfortunate dates that she had, Amy loved this one the most.

**-(sniff) Nice, I like this one sooooo much. It's cute, I hoped you liked it too. Keep reviewing! ;-)**


	10. Open Your Eyes

**-Here's Chappie 10, enjoy and keep writing! ;-)**

Chapter 10

Open Your Eyes

Amy opened her eyes. She looked wildly around at her surroundings. She wasn't in her apartment, she was in Jake's. Amy got off the bed she was lying on and entered the room where Jake's couch was to greet him. Jake wasn't there. "Jake?" Amy called. She glanced at the kitchen but found no note. Could he have left already for work? Amy was about to call out again when the doorknob clicked and Jake entered.

"Hey Ames, you up?"

Amy shrugged. "I guess"

Jake chuckled. "I brought some tea"

"Thanks"

Jake put a bunch of cups on the counter. "I've got Apple Cinnamon, Green, Regular, and Blueberry"

"Apple Cinnamon please"

Jake handed Amy a cup.

She took a sip. "How'd you sneak out so fast?"

Jake pointed to the windows. Sunlight was streaming in. "It's nearly noon"

"Oh"

"You're some heavy sleeper"

"**You **get up too fast"

"I've always gotten up at 7:30"

"7:30?"

"Yeah"

"My average time is 10:30, but today I got up at 10:00. Guess I wanted to get up early"

"It's too late for that"

"I know"

Jake had a Styrofoam cup in his glove with the word "Regular" scribbled across in black marker. He drank some tea.

Amy did too with her Apple Cinnamon tea.

"You ready?" Jake asked.

"Pardon?"

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Jake threw her some tickets to something. "Look"

Amy glanced at the tickets. "… You're taking me to a baseball game!"

"Yeah"

"I haven't gone since I was 8!"

"Well, today's your lucky day"

"It sure is; tea and a baseball game. You think of everything"

"Anything for you"

Amy blushed at his remark. Sonic would **never **have said that to her.

"When you're finished, let's go"

"Kay'" Amy drank the rest up and hurried to the door. "Ready"

"That quick?" Jake commented, going to the door also.

"Well, I'm going to a baseball game with a great guy. Why shouldn't I hurry?"

Jake smiled. "Okay, let's get going"

Amy followed Jake out the door. It clicked and locked.

**-Over to Rouge the Bat-**

Rouge leapt into her car and sped off. It was 11:45, nearly 12, and her boss was ticked off. Rouge got a job as a designer; she was in charge of the city's fashion. "Oh for … I'm gonna be late!" She stepped on the gas pedal as hard as her boot could push. Minutes later, a police car began to follow Rouge. "C'mon! I don't have time for this!" she whined as the bat pulled over.

"Miss, may I see your license?" the officer boomed down at her.

Rouge covered her ears as he spoke; to her sensitive ears it was the same as yelling.

Rouge nodded once he was over and looked through her diamond studded purse. It wasn't there. "Er … I don't have it"

"Then you'll have to come with me …"

"Give me a minute!"

The officer started tapping his foot haughtily. "I won't give you another!"

Rouge sighed. "I have it here somewhere …" A bright white card poked out from under two lipsticks and a ruby ring. Rouge pulled it out and handed it to the man. It had eye shadow smears all over.

The police officer sighed. "Okay, okay. You can go" He gave her back her license.

"Thanks"

Rouge sped off again. "I'm sooo late now! Mrs. Monroe is gonna have steam out her ears!" She stopped at a red light and her cell phone rang. Rouge picked it up. "Hello? Who's this and what can I do for you?"

"Rouge?"

"Who is this?"

"Amy"

"Amy! I haven't seen you in months! How's life treating you?"

"Great! Y'know when you told me to call you when I've found the perfect guy?"

"Has Sonic finally taken you on a date?"

"No, I met someone new"

"Sweet, who is he?"

"Jake"

"As in "Jake the Hedgehog"?"

"Do you know him?"

"I'm a huge fan of his column! And his newest one about last night's game, brilliant work"

"I helped him with that one"

"You did?"

"Yep"

"You're getting far in the world, so are you two an item yet?"

"Huh?"

"Are you a couple?"

Rouge heard a pause and she knew that her pink hedgehog friend was blushing. "Uh …"

Rouge laughed. "You are"

"We **have** gone out many times …"

"You've got a boyfriend! I'm happy for you"

"Thanks … so, what about you and Knuckles lately?"

Rouge shrugged. "That echidna is hardly ever around"

"So, you haven't been dating?"

"We have. Knuckles has always freaked out on them though"

"Hehehe, did he stammer?"

"Big time. He didn't have anything to say on every date and when he started to speak, and I was listening, he just said the first letter of the word he wanted to say and kept repeating it; stammer city"

Rouge could hear Amy chuckle. "He's just shy; give it some time"

"You're a great person to talk to"

"Thanks"

Rouge heard a large group of people cheer and scream over the phone. "Are you at a baseball game?"

"Yeah, and our team just got three home runs!"

"The whole world is having fun …"

"… Is it your job that's bothering you?"

"…"

"It is, isn't it?"

"You guessed"

"What's wrong with it?"

"For starters, I'm late, and …" Rouge was cut off as Amy interrupted.

"I'm making you late, aren't I?"

"No, I …"

"I … I'm slowing you down …"

"Amy, listen. I'm talking to you because I don't care if I'm late and I **want** to talk to you"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"So, what else bothers you?"

"My boss, Mrs. Monroe, is a total witch. She hates everything I create. The only thing that she likes about me is my outfits that I wear to work. She makes them into fashion statements and takes the credit"

"Is that why I kept mistaking almost all of the girls I saw for you?"

"Are her clothes really that popular?"

"Like a canoe at a Wilderness Camp"

"…"

"Is that it?"

"Yeah … and her husband"

"How's he?"

"He's fine but I think he should have justice about his wife"

"Why?"

"When they get into fights, it's usually him who ends up in the dog-house"

"Mrs. Monroe always wins, eh?"

Rouge gave a tired sigh. "Yeah, and when I try to talk some sense into him, like telling him to stand up, he just waves me away like some fly. I gotta tell you Amy, both of em' are snooty"

"Most rich people are like that"

"You aren't"

"Maybe I'm an exception"

Rouge was so busy talking to Amy that she didn't notice the light that was on twenty minutes ago. Now the light was red again. The car behind Rouge beeped at her when the light changed again. Rouge turned around to face the driver. "Be patient! I'll go in a minute!" Rouge returned to her conversation with Amy.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"Some guy who can't wait"

"Oh well …"

"Okay, anyway, great to hear from you"

"You too"

"See ya"

"Bye"

The phone hung up and Rouge looked back up at the light, which, now, was red again. "Perfect timing" Rouge looked at her sapphire studded watch to see the time 12:45. "Heh" Rouge took her glove and ran it through her fur. "Who cares about time? I talked to a friend, that's way more important!" The light changed and Rouge sped off.

**-Yay! Done! Hope y'all liked it! ;-)**


	11. The Dangerous Run In

**-Yay! ... Sorry for not updating soon enough. I was on a vacation with my family. Ok, here's chapter 11!-**

Chapter 11

A Dangerous Run-in

It was 4:00 in the afternoon. After the baseball game, Jake took Amy to the locksmith's.

"Well …" the shopkeeper grinned when he saw Amy enter his store. "Miss Rose, you won the lottery haven't you?"

"Yes I did"

"Congrats"

"Thanks, listen, I need my replacement key"

"Sure" The locksmith opened a cupboard and pulled out six keys. He laid them on the counter near the cash register. "Here you are. Just have to find the right one"

Amy nodded and looked the keys. One was bright pink with a flower. "That's mine" Amy pointed to the pink key.

"Okay, take it"

Amy put the key in her pocket. "Thanks a lot"

"No problem"

Amy left the store to see Jake waiting. "Got it?"

"Yep"

The two hedgehogs walked to Amy's apartment. Amy unlocked the door. "Thanks for taking me to the game … … and walking me to the locksmith's"

Jake smiled. "I'd follow you anywhere"

Amy blushed and went inside her apartment.

"Wait!"

Amy turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go for an ice cream?" Jake asked.

Amy smiled and nodded. "Okay" She locked up her apartment and followed Jake out to the street.

**-Over to Sonic-**

Sonic walked along the sidewalk humming to himself. "I'm just … glad today!" Sonic had forgotten about everything that was a problem and was just strolling about Station Square. "I've got nothing to do … I know! I'll go for an ice cream!" Sonic raced to the ice cream parlor (some money in his pocket finally) and dashed through the door. He sat on a stool. "One ice cream" he ordered.

"What flavor?" the owner asked.

"Chocolate"

"Fine, buddy. You're lucky getting the last scoop on chocolate" The man scooped up the last bit of chocolate and put in on a cone. "Here"

"Thanks" Sonic took it and ate some. He wandered to a booth in the back and sat down.

**-Over to Amy-**

Jake and Amy strolled along the side walk, right up to the ice cream parlor. They went in. "What do you want?" Jake asked Amy.

"Vanilla"

Jake nodded and turned to the man in charge. "One vanilla … and one chocolate" he ordered.

"Sorry pal. Someone came in before and ordered the last cone"

Jake shrugged. "Okay, one vanilla and one mint then"

The man turned around to scoop the ice cream. "Some blue hedgehog …"

Amy's ears perked up. "Pardon?"

"Some speedy, blue hedgehog took the last scoop"

"Where's he now?"

"The booth in the back"

Amy turned around to see Sonic. "Ack!"

"Something wrong, Ames?" Jake asked, showing concern.

"Uh …"

"Here's your orders" The man had two cones in his hands. "Take em' or leave em'"

Jake took the ice creams in his hands and handed Amy her vanilla. "Here's vanilla"

Amy took it with a shaking hand. Her eyes watched Sonic's every move, from licking the ice cream to crunching the cone. "I …"

"Amy?"

"I …"

Jake shrugged. "I hope you're okay" He led her to a booth and sat down.

Amy just stared at Sonic, not budging from the spot where Jake let go. Jake put his hands on her shoulders and slowly pushed her down on a seat, forcing her to sit.

Amy blinked her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry … did you say something?" she asked, coming to.

Jake didn't answer. "You blanked out for a while"

"I did?"

"Extremely spaced out"

"I … was?"

"Was something else occupying your time?"

"…" Amy had turned her eyes to stare at Sonic again.

"Amy!"

"Wha? ..." Amy came to, again.

"You've got something on your mind; you went blank again"

"Sorry"

"What's occupying your time?"

"… Something"

"What?"

"…" Amy didn't answer.

**-Over to Sonic-**

Sonic licked the last bit of ice cream and began to finish up the cone. He had heard two costumers come in and buy a cone, but didn't turn around to look at their faces. Soon, a flash of pink caught his eye.

She was looking at him, staring at him, with bright happy green eyes. He had seen her before, couldn't remember though. Sonic had too much on his mind. Before he could think, he heard a cry. A ferm cry, from a guy, calling a girl he knew. One of his best friends, Amy.

**-Over to Amy-**

Amy's attention was turned on Sonic. His eyes soon turned on her too. Slowly he got up, making Amy sweat. Sonic walked over to her booth. Amy got nervous.

"Hey Ames"

"… Uh"

"Who's this guy?"

"Uh …."

"Jake" Jake shook Sonic's hand.

"I … hey! You're that columnist from the newspaper!"

"Yeah"

"You're a great writer"

"Thanks"

"How do you come up with all your ideas to write about?"

"Amy helps with most of them"

"Cool" Sonic turned to the sweating Amy. "You could be a columnist too Ames"

"…" Amy didn't have a word to say. This was just too dangerous.

"So" Jake started another conversation. "You two related?"

"No" Sonic answered. "Friends though"

Jake nodded. "I'm Amy's boyfriend"

Sonic almost jumped around the whole shop yelling 'She's got a boyfriend! I'm free!' but didn't. He just grinned and played it cool. "Great to meet you"

Amy sighed out of happiness. Perhaps she was wrong about thinking it was too soon to let Sonic know. After all, he was an understanding guy. "I'm glad you finally met Jake, Sonic" Amy said, smiling.

Sonic looked at Amy, still happy about the news. "You've got a great person for a beau"

"Thanks" Amy answered, looking at Jake and blushing.

Jake blushed too.

Sonic couldn't be more glad. Amy was finally off his back for marriage and was a friend now, what was there more to be happy for? "You two are a good pairing"

Amy continued to blush and looked outside. "It's pretty dark, nice seeing you Sonic"

"You too Ames, glad I met you Jake" Sonic answered, nodding and going back to his booth to throw out his garbage.

"Nice meeting you Sonic" Jake said getting up. Amy and Jake opened the door and left, soon followed by Sonic. They went separate directions.

"Amy, I still don't know why you were spaced out"

Amy sighed. "Unimportant matters, Jake" She walked up the steps to her apartment but turned around at the top. The pink hedgehog leaned her face close to Jake's. Their lips met and Amy never felt more safe then at that moment in her life.

**-Done! Please click that indigo button to the left and review! ;-)**


	12. Amy's Happy Ending

**-Sigh you'll find out soon enough what comes after this chappie, loyal reviewers. Try to enjoy-**

Chapter 12

Amy's Happy Ending

Amy yawned. She opened her eyes, after a good night's sleep, to see her apartment. Amy climbed off her bed and looked around. "Home sweet home" she said and smiled. Amy dashed to the windows and threw them open. The afternoon dawned on her. She covered her eyes, still grinning. "I miss that feeling, sunshine streaming through the windows!" Amy skipped around and collapsed on her couch. "This is turning out so great for me"

**-Over to Sonic-**

Sonic was at the casual restaurant again, this time with Shadow and Knuckles. "I'm tellin' you Knuckles! It's over!" Sonic exclaimed to his red echidna friend who just plainly shook his head.

"I don't believe that Amy has gotten over you"

Shadow sighed. "I've got to go with Knuckles, it's just impossible"

Sonic growled. "Is not"

"I don't have time for arguing" Knuckles grunted.

"… New subject; what about that girl?" Shadow asked, a pure look of curiosity on his face.

Sonic turned to stare at Shadow. "Who told you about Kathryn?"

Knuckles grinned. "So, Kathryn's her name"

"You told him, didn't you Knuckles?" Sonic said, his voice mixed with amusement and anger.

Knuckles shrugged. "Now we're even; you make me buy lunch, I tell Shadow about your girlfriend. We're square"

Sonic got quiet. "…We broke up" His friends got two very surprised looks on their faces.

"What?" the red echidna stammered.

"I thought you had a crush on her" Shadow said.

"I did … but it didn't last. Plus, I needed to help Amy out" the blue hedgehog sighed.

"With what?" Knuckles and Shadow asked at the same time.

"Her relationship with Jake"

"Jake? As in Jake the Hedgehog?" The red echidna struggled with words.

"His columns are … deep" the black hedgehog commented with his usual emotionless face.

"Yeah" Knuckles agreed.

Sonic grinned. "He's a good guy; he'll be nice to Ames"

Knuckles and Shadow both nodded. "Good" they said. The hedgehog and echidna walked up to the food counter and ordered a large pizza with three large Cokes.

"On me" Sonic told them. He took a left over twenty dollar bill and gave it to the cashier. The three friends sat down at a table.

"So, you never had a crush on Amy back? I always thought you did" Shadow commented, he took slice of pizza and ate some.

Sonic shrugged. "Nope, Amy and I were never meant to be"

Knuckles started to smirk. "Really? I have to recall all the times you've saved her from Eggman"

Sonic closed his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "Heh, that geezer isn't as tough as he seems. Amy just seemed to feel more comfortable around me at the time"

Sonic's friends chuckled. "Or maybe you felt more comfortable around Amy at the time" Shadow said.

"What?" Sonic choked on his pizza.

Knuckles grinned again. "Yep, you sure did"

"Did not" Sonic snapped, his eyes a tiny bit harsh.

"It's a possibility" Shadow closed his eyes. "Perhaps, at the time, you got used to her and were expecting her to always be around you"

Sonic chuckled. "I was used to her except no crush included" he admitted.

Knuckles closed his eyes too. "Knew it"

Shadow nodded, his eyes had remained closed as well. "It was obvious"

Sonic stared at Shadow. "How would you know? You weren't around long enough"

"Knuckles told me, and I'm very observant of you. Even on ARK, I believe you were used to Amy"

"You guys seem to know an awful lot about Amy and me" Sonic growled. His eyes got a curious/sarcastic look.

"Heh heh" Knuckles looked sheepish.

Shadow pointed to the red echidna. "Blame him"

Knuckles glared at the black hedgehog. "Blame me? For what?"

"It's your fault"

"How so?"

"It just is"

"Okay, it is. Wanna make something of it?"

"No, I don't waste my time fighting breeds like you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shadow shrugged.

The red echidna cracked his knuckles. "Perhaps you do want to make something of it"

Shadow finally opened his eyes, although they were narrowed. "Why do you care?"

Sonic looked from one friend to the other. "Just forget what everybody said"

Knuckles sighed. "Logic, perfect logic"

Shadow shut his eyes again. "You could've just listened to me"

The red echidna opened his mouth to say something, but shut it in frustration. "I'm not going to argue with you anymore Shadow" he grunted.

Shadow nodded and opened his red eyes. "You better not"

Sonic gave a death glare at the black hedgehog.

Shadow caught the glare and immediately got silent.

The silence lasted for 10 minutes before Shadow leaned over to get a second slice of pizza and, as if it were a chain, Sonic and Knuckles did too.

"Okay, sick of silence" Knuckles finally said. "Somebody say something"

"…" Shadow didn't say anything.

"… Good pizza" Sonic commented. Everyone stared at him. "What? It really is good"

"Yeah" the red echidna mumbled.

"…" The black hedgehog was mute as his mouth was full with pizza. He just nodded.

The three friends all became quiet again. After five slices each, the pizza disappeared and Sonic threw it out. Everyone then took sips of their drink until, that too, was gone.

Shadow threw his trash out.

Knuckles threw his trash out.

Sonic threw his trash out.

They all opened the door. "Nice seeing you again Sonic" the red echidna said as he walked in a different direction then everyone.

"Ditto" the black hedgehog gave a slight wave and headed off.

"Bye" Sonic sighed. Soon, his friends were out of sight. The blue hedgehog started walking down the sidewalk "I couldn't be better" The blue hedgehog smiled. "My best friend's got a boyfriend … I think I'm better off solo, with no date, for now anyway" Sonic looked up at the setting afternoon sun. "My troubles, and flames, are over" With that, he ran off.

**-… Thank you all who supported me on this story. Special thanks to sonicfangirl12, AnimeKittyCafe (an anonymous reviewer), Kentaru the Hedgehog, Sonickid92 (another anonymous reviewer) and Guest/Chaos rock! (anonymous) for all the reviews. Thanks again to everyone who read this story and reviewed, it's very well appreciated. Keep on writing! ;-)**

** Skye the Hedgehog **


End file.
